Enough
by LastKnight3219
Summary: Emma has had enough of Snow meddling
1. Chapter 1

"ENOUGH !" Emma thundered striding up the aisle towards the dais, shocking the residents of Storybrooke in the lecture hall. Heads swiveled and necks craned around to see who had interrupted the Town Meeting, whispers grew louder the closer Emma came to the stairs to the stage.

* * *

The flyers went up Friday night on any flat vertical surface that would hold staples announcing the monthly Town Meeting would be held on April 1st. The list of agenda items could have been copied and pasted from last year's meeting, in Emma's opinion.

Do not forget to submit your state and federal taxes by April 15th

Sanitation department reminds all residents to have their trash in the designated container(s) moved to the curb by 7:00 am on the resident collection days

Animal refuse MUST be collected and disposed of promptly by the animals owner wherever such refuse is deposited

Fencing Guidelines will be strictly enforced. You may pick up a copy at City Hall

Skateboarding is prohibited on sidewalks in the Business District

Discussion of Proposed Zoning changes

But then, at the bottom was something new:

**THIS MEETING IS MANDATORY FOR ALL RESIDENTS. CENSUS TAKERS WILL BE PRESENT TO VERIFY**

* * *

The weekend went rather smoothly. Only a few calls that had to be responded to- mostly neighbors complaining about neighbors complaining about the neighbors who called the Sheriff's Station. Since Emma didn't have Henry, she decided to tackle some overdue paperwork.

Monday was back to the routine of wanting the phone to ring to break the boredom but not wanting it to ring when Emma hit a streak of 18 baskets in a row of trashcan basketball, shuffling paperwork and occasionally accidentally finishing some until 5 pm when it was time to get dinner at Granny's before the 6 o'clock meeting.

Emma elected to stand at the back rather than sitting down in the uncomfortable folding chairs set up, just in case a call came in. It also gave her the opportunity to talk to people as they came in, or as was most common, for people to come up to her to complain or ask questions. Emma was patiently explaining that chickens did not have to be on a leash when a bell rang, signaling the start of the meeting.

Surprisingly, it was Snow's voice not Regina's that called everyone to order.

"Okay, I think we can start now, could everyone take their seats?" Snow hesitantly asked the audience.

When most of the residents had seated themselves, Emma could plainly see that the dais had been set with only two chairs, occupied by Snow and David.

"Where the hell is Regina?" Emma wondered aloud followed by "How can we have a Town Meeting without the freaking Mayor?"

"Is everyone here? Could a member of the Census Committee provide me with the list ? An eardrum piercing feedback whine covered what else Snow might have said then "David, you have my pen and that incessant tapping is going to have to stop ! " was clearly heard by the chuckling crowd.

While Snow and David flip thru pages of paperwork, Emma is scanning the hall looking for Henry or Regina, unconsciously moving up a few rows of chairs. Rustling of paper and mumbled quiet comments are picked up by the microphone.

"Great, we are all accounted for and the first agenda item …" Emma drowns out Snow going over taxes wondering how everyone could be accounted for when Regina is not here. _Maybe she's sick _passes through Emma's mind _Lets try calling her_. Cell phone dug out of her pocket and speed dialing before the rest of her mind commands movement only results in voicemail. _Try the home phone_. No answer. _Try Henry._ Voicemail. _Okay, after this meeting is over, lets go over to the house. _

The next four items appear to have been dealt with because when Emma pays attention, the open discussion for Zoning is starting. _Nothing like a heated Zoning debate to sharpen zzzzzzzzz _ Emma tries to hide her smirk by slouching against the wall and realizes she has moved halfway or so into the hall.

A yawn, some arm crossing/uncrossing and shifting of weight from one foot to the other later _FINALLY, this seems to be winding down. Mostly because Snow has no clue about zoning and will not commit to changes. Come on, I wanna go find Regina. David looks like a deer in headlights up there. Has he even said a word ?_

"Now for a few items not on the agenda. It has been decided that David will assume the duties as Sheriff effective immediately" Snow's voice has taken on a much more confident tone that almost sounds commanding, carrying over the low hum of comments this announcement has caused. Emma stands straight up as if struck by lightning, her jaw nearly on her chest.

"I will be taking up the duties as Mayor. As such I believe it to be in the best interest of all parties if we, David and I, assume full and sole custody of Henry"…._WHAT THE TOTAL FUCK !_

"ENOUGH !" Emma thundered striding up the aisle towards the dais, shocking the residents of Storybrooke in the lecture hall. Heads swiveled and necks craned around to see who had interrupted the Town Meeting, whispers grew louder the closer Emma came to the stairs to the stage.

"What have you done to Regina? Where is she ? God, Snow, what have you DONE ?!" Emma is suddenly up the short stairs onto the stage and shaking Snow by her arms, a cacophony of voices in an uproar. David shoots to his feet trying to calm Emma and trying to get her to release her grip on Snow.

"We decided on ch-ch-changing some things Emma, seeing as I am Queen and David is King, it is time We took over, do things Our way. Don't you see, We have your best interests in mind because we love you" Emma detected the different tone, not so commanding but hearing the Royal We just the same.

Dropping her hands to her sides, Emma cannot believe what she is hearing. "You both threw me away once like yesterdays trash and now you are set on doing it again with the new baby and the added bonus of taking my job away AND my son ? Are you fucking crazy ? Exactly what part of this is in my 'best interest' ?

The chaos of voices from the hall overwhelms Emma along with intense feelings of betrayal, it is all too much. With a wave of her hands everyone quiets, sitting back in their seats, attentive to the three people on the dais.

"Never mind about me, Snow, where is Regina? Where is Henry?"

"I don't know where they are, but they are safe. Safe, Emma" Snow answered. But her eyes shift to the right, to someone in the hall, then snapped back to meet Emmas gaze.

"Blue, where is Regina- no. Present Regina and Henry. . "while Emma spoke in a calm, firm voice her agitation was given away as sparks flew from her fingertips.

Blue just grimaced, produced her wand, waved it about while muttering and then disappeared.

"Shit, damn it Blue! I am going to-"

"Ehrma ?" a groan that could have been a name reached Emma's ears just before

"Emma !" running footsteps and a rib crushing hug meant Henry was here. A quick visual check for signs of injury revealed none, Emma then turned toward Regina. Slumped on the floor in a sort of sitting position, Emma could see no blood or obvious injury but the Mayor was disheveled, as if she had been held for days.

"Henry, are you alright? Are you hurt? "

"I am fine, Emma, really. But what is going on? Why am I here?""

"I want to hear everything that has happened but first I want to check on your Mom, ok ?" without thinking about how Henry feels about magic, Emma conjures a comfy chair for him. "Why don't you sit here for me?" Eyes wide, Henry complies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hurrying over to Regina but also wary, Emma steps around the Mayor before kneeling next to her so she can keep an eye on the hall. Tentatively reaching out a hand, not sure where to touch, Emma is surprised to see her magic has already surrounded Regina. Without knowing how she is doing it, Emma is watching Regina breathe easier, facial muscles relaxing. _Don't worry about that, just focus on Regina. Lets get her more comfortable…_a couch appears.

"Regina? Regina, can you hear me? It's Emma. You are safe, I've got you. I am going to pick you up, okay?" Receiving a half-hearted nod Emma tries to move Regina as little as possible, positioning one arm behind her knees and the other behind her shoulders then rising to one knee. Bracing herself to lift smoothly, Emma is surprised by how easy it is to pick up the Mayor, like she weighs next to nothing. Pivoting to lay her down on the couch gently, the very silent audience cannot help but notice the deep frown and clenched jaw marring the Saviors usually happy-go-lucky countenance.

"Jesus, what did they do to you? Can you talk?" No longer content with just a visual check, Emma gently but firmly starts checking the Mayors left hand and its fingers with her own hands feeling for injuries. Working her way up to wrist, forearm, upper arm then shoulder, muttering under her breath the entire time about "fucked up fairies, best interest in mind my ass, how can my parents be so fucked up, why is everyone's favorite game Lets Shit on Regina" when another hand stills hers.

"Ms. Swan, stop. I am fine." Regina insists sitting up. "Would you care to explain what exactly is going on and why we are in the lecture hall?" Confusion briefly flickers across the Mayors face before the impassive mask falls into place.

"I really don't know what happened to you or for how long but rest assured, I will find out. Henry is here as well, he is okay. In the meantime there are a few things I would like to clear up with my…with Snow and David. Here and now with everyone present." Emma looks closely into Regina's eyes, silent communication takes place for a moment then Regina nods her assent.

Emma stands up then steps back, allowing Regina a clear view of the hall.

"Snow and David, please find seats in the audience. The only people I want behind me are Regina and Henry." Gone is the softness, concern. This is 'do not fuck with me' Emma.

As Snow and David move down from the dais, Emma takes two bottles of water from the speaker podium, handing them both to Regina before vanishing the now unnecessary chairs to make room for mother and son to sit together center stage, front.

Eschewing the microphone, Emma clears her throat behind her hand, pacing across the stage before "Let us start at the beginning, shall we? If we are going to follow the rules of this land, you know a democracy, then Regina is the Mayor until…. Nope, no way I am not going to spell it out. You can read the federal, state and local laws, rules, regulations, statutes, and ordinances just like I did. Then you all can figure out how to get a different Mayor. And since the Sheriff is also an elected position, I believe I will keep my job as well. You may replace me according to these rules at your leisure."

Stopping abruptly, Emma looks towards her feet, theatrically thinking.

"Unless you were planning on killing one or both of us, kidnapping and holding one or both us somewhere and/or magically incapacitating one or both of us." The glare lasered at the audience with one sweeping glance pins everyone to the backs of their chairs before an uproar of chairs scraping across the floor as people shot to their feet shouting.

Raising both arms to shoulder height, palms out Emma asks for silence. While waiting for things to quiet down, Emma turns to check on Regina and Henry. Regina, of course, is accustomed to death threats. Henry seems to be handling this rather bizarre turn of events rather well, although a closer look shows him to be holding his mother's hand tightly.

"I assume this was not the plan, then Snow? Or at least not the widely known plan? David?" With her hands clasped in front of her body, eyebrow raised, head slightly cocked to one side for either one to reply Emma waited.

"No, you know we wouldn't do any" David started to say at the same time as

"Emma, we don't do those sorts of things, honey. We are the good guys. I would never, I mean we, David and I" Snow is trying to explain through sniffles and tears.

"Yes, I have been doing some reading about the so-called 'Good Guys'. But you have not answered my question was this the **plan. **You see having a plan doesn't mean you do the bad parts. Was. This. The. Plan? Remember my bullshit detector, now." Standing on the stage, leaning forwards slightly, Emma towers over Snow and David in their seats.

"NO!" David exclaims "there was no plan to…to…do away with anyone. We just thought, well, it would be better for everyone if We were in charge and "

"Since we aren't evil" Snow starts in that syrupy sweet cajoling voice when

"I want to make this one thing perfectly clear is everyone listening?" Emma overrides both Snow and David "Good. Those of you who have never, ever in your life made a mistake that hurt someone physically or emotionally, never lashed out in anger or hurt, never acted before you thought, never acted without knowing all of the facts, never took advantage of someone else if you honestly NEVER did any of these things then come up here." Emma, along with everyone else is looking around the hall for someone to stand up to move towards the stage. Unsurprisingly, no one does.

"Okay, no saints here, not even me." Emma smirks. "So, who hear has seen Regina do something evil lately? Anyone? Anyone? Don't be shy, here is your chance! Lets get this all out, right now." Several minutes pass with no one speaking up.

"Okay, so that covers the 'evil' bullshit. I don't want to hear that as an excuse anymore is that clear?" Clapping her hands together, Emma resumes pacing.

"As for anyone "taking custody" of Henry besides his Mother I dare you to try." Gasps followed this pronouncement. If there were anyone foolish enough not to know that Emma was deadly serious, the snarl on her face, menace burning in her narrowed eyes as she surveys the crowd, one hand on the holstered semi-automatic pistol, the other giving off sparks was quite clear.

"Now then. If you all want to go by the old ways that is fine too." Emma started pacing yet again.

"But consider David you were are not born into royalty. We all know your twin brother was adopted by King George. Upon his death you were required to take his place, assuming the title of Prince. So what are you king of?" Enumerating the points on her fingers, Emma finishes the question with spread hands.

"Well…when you put it that way…I guess I am the crown prince of King George's kingdom," David eventually stumbled out.

"On to you, Snow. You are the princess of King Leopold and Queen Eva. Then your mother died and for lots of reasons-including quite a bit of manipulation, enforced magical cooperation, controlling abusive mother, not to mention betrayal and another death-your father married Regina. Queen Regina. Ya see where I am going here? King Leopold dies and Regina is still Queen. So, I'll ask you, Snow. What are you Queen of?"

"But I should be queen since she murdered my father! It is my family's kingdom!" protests Snow.

"Regina did not kill your father. She talked someone else into it, granted. But she was married into your family. You have got to let this go. Or do you want to talk about how you murdered her mother? Or Daniel? We could be here all night and well into tomorrow if we are going to play tit for tat. Both of you two did shitty things to the other. But to move on, there has to be some give on both sides. It seems to me that you colluded with Blue to get Regina kidnapped to announce your rise as mayor. Do you want to look over your shoulder for Regina to get you back? Then what will you do to get her? Don't you see?" pleading now, tears pooling but not overflowing yet Emma continues "You are putting me, at least, in a bad position. How am I supposed to explain to Henry any of this? What if Regina had been hurt or dead tonight? What if it were you instead?"

"I didn't think…I just wanted…oh, what have I done…" Snow crying, leaning over, her face in her hands. David reaches over to comfort his wife, looking up at Emma with a short nod then murmuring into Snows ear.

Checking over her shoulder on Regina and Henry, Emma notices that sometime during her tirade that Regina has magic-ed up her wardrobe and looks much improved overall. Henry appears relaxed but interested.

"So, hopefully this feud is…well, it's not over…but better. For everyone, not just Regina and Snow. I just have a little bit more to say…." Pacing again, Emma makes several passes across the stage.

"In an effort to keep this sort of thing from happening again and again, not that Regina cannot protect herself…" moving down stage towards Regina, Emma drops down to her knees before Regina. Surprised murmurs erupt.

"I hereby freely bind myself to thee, henceforth until eternity, claiming rights as your Champion and Protector with no expectations of benefit or reward."

Pandemonium breaks out Emma hears

"NO! no no no, Emma you don't know what you are doing!" Clearly from Snow

People gasping, shouting, chairs scraping against the floor, moving towards the stage mixed with general cries of despair wailing for plight of their Savior.

Meanwhile, Emma is glowing. Softly at first then growing in intensity as she continues with the vow until eyes are slit against the brightness. Her clothing is changing as well, turning into armor. Gleaming silver armor with a black cape edged in blood red, a sword resting across one shoulder, the holstered semi-automatic pistol remaining on her hip, sheriff star winking gold.

As the last words of the vow are uttered, a multicolored ring expands from Emma, followed by a second one. The waves of color are soundless but they each impact as well as go through everyone and everything as they pass. All is suddenly, deeply quiet and still.

Regina stands, placing one hand on each of Emma's shoulders. "Do you know what you just did Ms. Swan?" A soft yet resounding query.

"Yes, My Queen. I have bound myself to you, to serve forever as Your Champion and Protector. With both my abilities and my magic I felt uniquely qualified to do so. Of course, this service extends to Prince Henry as well." Comes the reply.

"I am not sure you are fully aware, though Knight. Did you notice the two separate rings?" Regina asks, moving one hand to Emma's chin, gently lifting until their eyes meet. "You do remember that magic is emotion, do you not?"

"Yes, My Queen. I remember our lessons well. But I do not understand about two rings, there was no curse to break. Was there?"

"Then you know that your light magic in some ways is more powerful than what I used to practice. I believe, judging from the stunned looks, that your feelings of protection for me have touched everyone in Storybrooke as well as the profound truth of your words. Thus, two separate rings."

"I did not intend to do so, My Queen. But if, as a result of my vow the people of this…this Your kingdom will stop plotting against you, I am pleased."

"Arise, White Knight and know that servitude from you will not be required. You shall always be my equal." Regina steps back, allowing Emma room to rise to her feet.

As Emma moves to stand, the armor melts…transforming into her red leather jacket over a black tank top, skinny jeans and boots.


	3. Chapter 3

Enough

Chapter 3

Ignoring the noise of people exiting the hall, Emma moves to stand to the right of a now regally re-seated Regina in an obvious protective manner.

Snow and David are lingering with Granny and Ruby nearby.

"Emma, I am not sure you understand what you did with those oaths. In the Enchanted Forrest one was for" Snow starts to say

"Snow. Just stop. Go home. Or at least go away from here. I have to calm down before I deal with you." Emma bites out. Her anger is just a hair trigger from exploding even now as evidenced not only from the growling tone of her voice but the menace in her posture and eyes.

David hugs Snow to his body and leads her down the aisle towards the exits.

Granny approaches the stage with Ruby a few steps behind.

"If you two need any help getting Blue, just let us know." Granny addresses Emma, then turns to face Regina. "You could have done much worse for your second marriage Regina." A wink and a smile. Granny turns to leave, Ruby again a few steps behind.

"Umm… Regina….what did Granny mean?"

"I believe you said you understood the vows you entwined, dear." Inclining her head, one eyebrow raised and smirk firmly in place Regina waited for the stammering to begin.

"Well, I thought I did. One was for Knighthood, the other for binding two people together…"

Regina could actually see the realization flash across Emma's face.

"WE ARE MARRIED?!


	4. Chapter 4

Enough

Chapter 4

Married?!

Regina motions and a Queen Anne chair appears, which she pats, indicating Emma should sit.

Bewildered, Emma complies.

"I didn't mean to marry…wait, wait…there was no clergy or 'I do' or a whatcha call it…binding tie. I didn't ask and you never said Yes-I can't believe what I am saying. So how are we married?" Rubbing the back of her neck Emma's confusion and blush are both evident.

"The oaths you combined with your intense emotions which engaged your magic required no other presence than the two of us to marry. And you did, in a fashion, ask, Ms. Swan. And I did accept. Remember? I asked if you understood what you had sworn to and then told you to rise. That is how a Queen says yes." Patiently stated like this was a normal evening.

"But I…" stopping abruptly Emma jumps up, holding out her left hand, fingers splayed. "Where did this come from?! *

"I suppose the same place this came from" Regina remarks dryly showing Emma an Art Deco-era platinum ring with a dazzling old mine cut diamond accented by four channel set baguettes and two single cut diamonds on her ring finger. "Tell me, how long have you been shopping for jewelry Ms. Swan?"

_Oh, shit. I remember seeing that ring online. It reminded me of Regina. Classy. Tasteful. Gorgeous. _

"I…um…can we talk about this someplace else? And I need to find out from both of you what happened. May I take you both home?" The blush was now so red the fire sprinklers were in danger of going off.

Parking in the driveway, Emma still can't decide if she wants Regina to invite her in. But while her mind is occupied with this and many other questions, her body is already releasing the seatbelt, opening the door and getting out to go around to open Regina's door. The inner ruckus is why she totally missed

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." Walking up to the door and waiting for Henry to unlock it Regina reminds "Henry, dear, make sure you take off your shoes AND put them away. Ms. Swan and I will be in my office."

Surprised that Emma is not behind her, Regina turns to see her still standing, holding the passenger door open. "Ms. Swan, will you be joining us?"

Startled, Emma slams the door and quickly passes Regina to wait in the foyer.

Meanwhile, Henry has already been upstairs to his room and is back down. "Mom, can I have something to eat?"

"Yes, of course. I suppose we could all benefit from a meal. Ms. Swan, if you would assist me while Henry sets the table?"

"Yeah, sure. Say Henry, when you are done with that, could you start writing down what happened? Like from the last time you actually saw your Mom?"

While Regina is busy pulling various items from the refrigerator, Emma sits at her usual spot at the kitchen table. Pulling out a small spiral notebook from the inner pocket of her jacket, "So. Tell me when is the last time you remember seeing Henry?"

"Friday morning. Our usual routine, getting up, breakfast, etcetera. I dropped Henry off at school, I went to work. I spent the morning in my office. Around Henry's lunch time, I received a text from him saying that he wanted to go with David after school. I texted back that that would be fine. I had a one o'clock meeting at the Area Farmers Guild. And then I was in a damp, windowless, doorless stone walled room lit by two oil burning wall sconces until I was suddenly on the floor of the stage at the meeting hall." Regina recounted the events like it was grocery list, with no emotion, although the knife she used to chop vegetables sounded like a drum roll.

"I would like to see yours and Henry's cell phones." Emma paused, thinking "You were held for about 4 days…did you actually attend that meeting? Did anyone talk to you while you were held? Did you hear anything? Were you given anything? Food? Water?"

Wiping her hands and leaving the kitchen, Regina returns quickly with two cell phones. "Here they are. Henry is still writing. I recall walking to my car…I don't remember driving…so, no. I do not think I made it to the meeting. I did not see or hear anyone in the room. And no, there was nothing in the room but the sconces."

"Ok. I see the texts…do you often have meetings with the Area Farmers Guild? I wonder what they did when you didn't show up…have to check on that…not just people noises…did you hear anything?"

"I have met with them before but usually in my office. No, I didn't hear anything. I got the impression that I was underground, but I could be mistaken."

"I'll need to see the appointment book at your office…talk to your assistant…maybe check the computer" Emma stares at the wall after making notes, thinking. "What could negate your magic but let someone else's magic work just fine?"

"A spell, of course. If cast correctly it would not hamper the casters magic. And that cuff that Peter Pan used on Rumple. I could check some of my books…"

"Is Blue is powerful enough to cast that kind of spell? Maybe powerful isn't the right word…would Blue know that kind of spell? Spells last until they are, um...whatchacallit…canceled, right?"

"Rescinded is the word you are looking for. I am impressed, Ms. Swan. It seems you did retain some of what I tried to teach you. For most spells, it is the will of the caster how long they last. The more complex the spell, the more precise you have to be to cast it correctly. Blue certainly has the experience to cast this type of spell."

"I am wondering if anyone else was in on this besides Snow, David, and Blue. Oh, and I need to track down that cuff…that smells amazing, by the way."

"Glad to hear it, dinner is ready."

Dinner is mostly quiet, just the tink of silverware against plates until Henry blurts out "So am I Henry Mills-Swan now or what?"

While Regina is the picture of decorum, Emma drops her fork, eyes wide and jaw unhinged.

"Ms. Swan and I haven't gotten around to discussing our marriage yet, dear, so I am not sure how to answer your question."

"Um, yeah kid, we have been talking about the other thing. But now that you brought it up, how do you feel about your Mother and I being married? And, Regina? Since we **are **married and all, maybe you could start calling me Emma or I guess Mrs. Swan-Mills…although that could get confusing since you would be Mrs. Swan-Mills too…" Both Emma and Henry are cracking up with laughter by the time Emma is finished. Regina is trying to maintain her Mayor mask but it starts to crack the longer the laughter continues until she is joining in as well.

"It is so good to hear you laughing, I have missed that" although turned towards Henry, Emma's eyes swept over to Regina almost like a caress.

"I think it's great that you two are married! I get both my Moms in one place. I mean Emma is gonna move in, right Mom?"

"As I said, Ms…Emma and I have not yet discussed" Regina kept talking to Henry and it looked to be an amicable conversation but Emma could only hear her name, her first name as just uttered by Regina.

"Isn't that right, Emma?" although the deer-in-the-headlights look gave away that Emma had not been listening she tried to cover with "Hmm, yeah. Regina where was your cell phone? And where are your purse and keys? Henry? Was the door locked when we came…when I brought you all home?"

Henry might have missed Emma almost referring to 108 Mifflin as 'home' but Regina didn't.

"My cell was on the table by the closet where I always put my things down. I saw my purse there as well. I assumed my keys were in it…let me go check." Regina gets up to go see when Emma thinks of yet another question "And where is your car?"

"Yeah, I had to unlock the door. What difference does it make?" Henry replies, forehead scrunched in confusion.

Emma's answer was drowned out by a car alarm which was quickly cancelled.

"It would seem my car is in the garage" Regina calls out, followed by the sound of keys clanking against wood.

"I'll take those" Emma holds out her hand palm up and waits for the keys to come to her "I could get used to this. Gonna go check the car." Standing up and meeting Regina coming back to the dining table "Hey, can you tell if someone has been in your house? And find out from Henry if he is freaked out by us using magic. Be right back."

Stepping back in the house, Emma hears running water and the scraping of dishes. Taking her customary place drying "Okay, you weren't the last one driving your car unless you lengthened your legs. Someone my height drove it into the garage. Were you able to tell if someone else was in the house? And what about Henry?"

"Here and don't break my favorite serving dish again. I sent Henry to bed, he was starting to yawn. From what I could tell, someone walked in the front door and back out. So the door had to be locked by magic. Henry is more upset about your parents lying to him- you'll understand when you check over what he wrote down for you. But maybe you should to talk to him as well."

(*Emma's ring is a platinum ring also from the Art Deco era that features five old mine cut diamonds sparkling atop a sleek setting)


	5. Chapter 5

Enough

Chapter 5

"Okay, I'll talk with Henry in the morning," just barely decipherable through a yawn "I bet you are more than ready for a good night's sleep yourself. And nice shower. Four days in a dank cellar or whatever…although I noticed you spruced yourself up at the Hall."

"No, that was all your magic. I felt it encompass me when I was dropped on the floor. I haven't had a chance to express my appreciation."

Embarrassed that her magic did that without Regina's permission Emma shuffles her feet. "I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Looking at anything but Regina "No, on second thought, you woulda done it better."

"Would you care for a drink?" Regina offers, wondering why Emma is suddenly uncomfortable.

Retreating towards the front door "Look, I'm gonna go now. I'll read over what Henry wrote down for me, check my notes and come up with a plan for tomorrow. Is it okay if I come by before work to talk to Henry?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Great. Thanks for dinner. Goodnight, Regina." Trying to hurry up without looking like she is running, Emma is out the front door before Regina has a chance to say anything else. _Really, stop thinking about Regina in the shower, Regina in bed._

* * *

Emma starts the Bug and backs out onto Mifflin. _No way am I going to the apartment with Snow and David. Just sleep at the Station, hit Granny's early for breakfast and then talk with Henry._

Clearing her desk of paperwork Emma reads over Henry's statement, comparing it to Regina's and making fresh notes on a pad._ So, Snow confiscates Henry's cell before lunch. That explains the text message asking Regina for permission to go with David after school. David picks him up and says that he'll be staying with them for the weekend with permission already secured from both his mothers. Therefore, David was in on it. Henry didn't see Snow after lunch or in the halls after classes or school…guessing she left to help kidnap Regina. Check with the school to find out when she left. Check into Blue's movements on Friday. Talk with Tink about fairy powers. Ah, I see why Henry didn't call me, he was told I was out of town and Regina was sick with a minor cold that she didn't want him to catch. Busy weekend with fishing, sword fighting and baby Neal. Monday at school, dinner with Snow and David, dropped off at library with other kids for meeting. _

Going over the notes Emma yawns yet again and decides it is time to go to sleep. Setting the alarm on her phone, grabbing a blanket for the cot, she settles in, beating the lumpy pillow into submission.

* * *

I'm think I'm dreaming…I mean I must be asleep if I'm dreaming. But why am I in a field with a young, handsome man? I think we were kissing. There is screaming? A commotion. I run to my horse and mount, chasing after another horse and barely on rider. I help the rider off the runaway horse and onto mine. The rider is grateful. Now I'm at a stable and the rider sees me? Cora! Why on earth would I dream about Cora? Oh shit, she is really mad about something. I am choking, pinned up against a wall, about to lose consciousness. A castle? With Cora and about a hundred armed guards/soldiers. Throne room. Curtsies and bows. Cora doing all the (muffled) talking to, I assume, a king. Hey! There is the rider. She reminds me of someone. Back at the stable. The young man. I feel like I really, really like him. Oh shit, Cora. What? Why is Cora at a stable? I wish I could turn my head and hear better, these images/feelings pass by too fast. Fuck! She took his heart and crushed it to dust! Whoa, I am furious and broken hearted and unable to lash out. It's like I am a statue with all these emotions crashing inside my screaming mind, bleeding heart. Castle again. Nighttime, in a bedroom. I feel like I have to leave, very strongly. Dressing in dark riding clothes. Climbing out a window, down the stone sides. Watching for guards/soldiers behind a bush. Wait until I get their routine. Now! Mad dash to freedom! Tree line. Hide. Catch breath. Wait. Move quickly but quietly. Almost to the stone fence, almost to freedom! Two paces beyond the fence, I am a statue again. Guards/soldiers pick me up and carry me back to the castle. Cora's harsh, bitter laughter filling, overflowing my ears. Makes me need to vomit. But I can't, I'll just choke on it. Trapped. No escape. No choice. Wedding preparations. Fitting for a dress. I hate it. Expected to be a mother to the rider I saved. The child is more revered than I am. I am a place holder, nothing more. Expectations to be met with no input from me. No options. No love, no caring, no warmth. Obey or suffer Cora's wrath. Wedding day. Abhorrent dress the only clothing in dressing room. Naked or dress. No choice. Discovering it was deceased wife's dress. Repugnant. Veil more like a heavy curtain, pulling my head down. Interminably long ceremony. Terrible, mismatched colors-orange and purple. Screeching choir. Married. Escorted by child/rider to banquet. Three chairs. Me, child, King. Food and drink that tastes like ash. Merriment and celebration goes on all around me but none of the royal court speak to me. Shunned. Unworthy. Jealousy. Lecherous stares. I am bombarded with hostility. First dance not husband and wife. King and daughter. Dismissed to put child to bed. Escorted by armed guards/soldiers into bedroom. They stay, standing by the door. Windows. Trapped. A woman comes in. Starts to remove wedding dress. I resist, shouting about privacy. The woman continues until I am nude. I try to hide in the bed but a guard/soldier grabs me roughly. Holds me still. I am to stand, wait for my husband. I can feel his arousal. Humiliation. Minutes, hours, an eternity later the King. My first full, clear look at him. My god, he is two, no three times my age. Portly. Little hygiene. The overwhelming odors of ale, day old sweat fill my nostrils. Dear god, he is undressing.

* * *

Emma jerks awake, screaming. The realization of what she had been dreaming about has her scrambling, almost falling out of the cot trying to reach the toilet in time. No time, the trash can will have to do. Vomiting, trying to rid herself of the images, smells, tastes. Finally, there is nothing left in her stomach to vomit. But the urge remains.

"Jesus, she was married to that for like ten years." Emma mutters, huddled on the floor. Dry heaves obliterate the ability to think.

When the heaves taper off and thankfully stop, Emma forces herself up to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Looking at her reflection she puts two and two together.

"Not my dream, Regina's nightmare…forced marriage. Shit!"

And she is gone in a puff of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Enough

Chapter 6

A/N I apologize to anyone who read the last chapter and had trouble with it. My excuse is that I am rather new to all this however a Trigger Warning should have been included. So be advised that there will be some not graphic descriptions and a discussion about Regina's wedding night. And I apologize again.

I also thank everyone for reading and/or commenting/reviewing.

Why you all put up with me is truly a mystery

_Ohgodshit…do I touch her? She is still dreaming. I don't wanna know anymore without her permission. This is awful. Come on, Swan, DO something_.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Emma reaches out one hand to hover over Regina's forehead, willing the dream to end.

_What I really want is to take the memories away but that will change who Regina is…fucking with her mind is wrong, might do more harm than good…wish this savior shit came with a manual._

Instead of stopping the dream, Emma is dropped into it again.

He is calling out his deceased wife's name, collapsing on top of me. It is over, he is getting off of me, dressing. His parting words- I am to provide him a son. Leaving. Soldiers/guards leaving as well.

Regina wakes, sitting up quickly knocking Emma's hand away and vomits. Emma is stunned, processing the emotions, sorting out which ones are Regina's and which ones are hers. Horror seems to belong to them both.

Doubled over Regina is holding her head in her hands, trying to rid her mind of the images of her first wedded night. With a sigh she closes her eyes, leaning back against the headboard. Waving a hand to rid herself and the sheets of the vomit, she allows herself to cry.

_I don't know if she knows I am here. I don't wanna scare her. Shit_. "Regina?"

Without opening her eyes "I know you are here, I felt your magic."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"What did you see?"

"Enough to know you are even more amazing then I already thought, stronger than anyone I have ever met." Tentatively touching the back of Regina's hand with her fingertips.

Not expecting the content of the reply nor the touch, Regina snaps her eyes open meeting Emma's gaze. There is no pity, for which she is grateful.

"Why are you crying?"

"You endured some ten years of that? And came out sane? Before that like fourteen years of Cora? Then add Rumple, the Blue Fairy and god knows who else…I don't…how did you…then you raised Henry to be the most beautiful young man…why are you not stark raving mad?"

A low chuckle "Well, my dear, as you know I was mad. For a long, long time."

"You know I meant mad as in crazy. I am beginning to understand more and more about being mad angry."

"It's not like you formative years were normal either, for which I am"

Emma stops Regina from verbally finishing her thought with a fingertip momentarily against her lips. "If you were going to say something about you being to blame, quit that. I am aware there were other forces at play, others who made decisions as well. Everything that happened after Snow and David put me in the wardrobe was not your fault."

"And that is where we differ. You forgive. I never forget."

"That is how you used to be. That was all you knew, what you were taught. I am not saying you have to forgive others but can you forgive yourself? Even a little?"

"I don't. I don't know."

"Okay. No pressure."

They sit in companionable silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Um…Can I…May I ask a couple of questions?"

"You may ask, I might answer."

"Yeah, ok. How did you…manage not to…give that asshole a child?" Funny how even with the little moonlight coming in the thru the windows the frown and furrowed brow are quite evident.

"Hearts are not the only thing one can have removed, dear."

"You took out your uterus?" _Jesus, this woman_.

"No, I befriended the healer who came to me after my wedding night and every night I had to… he was not gentle, you see. And I, of course, wasn't ready and things tore and bled…and she didn't like the way I was treated so eventually she suggested a spell to remove any eggs from my ovaries that would also keep them from producing more. Using that spell I would still have a cycle and no one would be the wiser."

"So you can't have children now, if you wanted to I mean."

"As you know there was no magic here before you broke the curse, although I tried to research the spell to no avail before I decided to adopt Henry. So to answer your question, no I cannot have a child."

"Was there always an audience? Witnesses?"

"No, apparently it was required only on the wedding night."

"Would you rather not be married again against your will? Maybe you can find a way to undo what I did. I get that this is bringing up painful memories for you. I didn't know I would share your dreams. I feel like I have…I dunno…invaded your privacy. Please know that I won't tell anyone…" unconsciously Emma has taken Regina's hands in her own in an effort to convey everything she is trying to say, what she is feeling and her magic takes over.

Regina feels exactly what Emma does. Physical pain from what dream showed, the emotional rollercoaster ride it put them both through, fear that Emma is asking too much of Regina, fear of rejection, and underneath all that, growing stronger the longer the connection holds is admiration, respect, loyalty, and love. So much love.


	7. Chapter 6 and a half, sorta

okay, i meant that Regina allowed the healer to remove all the eggs in her ovaries and prevent the production of new eggs. even without an egg being present, a menstrual cycle would still occur, the ovaries would still produce hormones, etc. i guess i should have referenced this article from sciencedaily

/releases/2012/07/1207318029

in like a footnote of chapter 6.

this is what i meant, maybe not what i wrote.

well, shit. this is aggravating. i am not smart enough to figure out how to put the link in here. trust me, there is an article. really. i read it and everything.


	8. Chapter 7

Enough

Chapter 7

They sit, holding hands, eyes closed, Regina against the headboard, Emma perched on the edge of the mattress, one leg bent at the knee tucked up under the other. Letting their feelings mix, mingle, ebb and flow for some time. Neither wanting to break the connection, reveling in the easy exchange of emotion instead of words that could be misunderstood or unsaid.

For two people so beaten and battered, their pain pushed down for so long to come together so openly, with no fear of rejection or ridicule, no hesitation to give the other whatever they needed, in these quietly clothed moments they each had never felt so voluntarily vulnerable in a safer place. It was nothing less than a blessed event.

Emma floats up to consciousness slowly. Incredible softness, warmth under her cheek and left hand. Legs feel tangled with something but not trapped. A scent that evokes safety, warmth and home-contentment. All good, except that her right arm is just short of being dead. Prickly pins and needle sensation suggest sleeping on it wrong, cutting off circulation. Too awake now to ignore it any longer, Emma opens her eyes.

"Regina?...Oh, yeah." A whisper in the dim light of dawn.

Regina starts to stir.

_I hope Regina remembers too, although dying in this bed wouldn't be too bad. Getting thrown out the window would suck, though._

A kiss to the top of her head and a husky, sleep laden voice wishing "Good morning" is all the retribution Emma gets before Regina is up and off to the en suite.

The coolness of the room makes Emma want to burrow under the covers but the surge of returning blood flow forces her up as well.

_Do I ask to use the guest bathroom, just go use it like I know what I am doing or just stand here like an idiot? Well, while you are trying to decide, why don't you make the bed? Yes, good idea…I'll make the bed. I could just go, I suppose. Seems rude though. Ida know about that, more rude than appearing in her bedroom? Look, if you're not gonna be helpful, just shut up._

Bed made but no decision on the next course of action, Emma sits on the chaise.

A few minutes later, the en suite door opens to reveal a picture perfect Mayor Mills, sans shoes.

"Wow… I coulda been in there three times as long and still not look as half as good." _Jeez, think before you say shit like that._

_Never mind, that blush…totally worth it_

"I wasn't sure if I should leave or stay or if I could use the guest bathroom and then I didn't wanna wander around your house so I just"

"Relax. Breathe, Emma. It would appear we have several more topics to cover other than marriage." Regina steps into the walk in closet, presumably to pick out shoes.

This teasing tone is new and wonderful.

"Um…speaking of…did you want to research how to undo that or were there divorces in the old country or what?" Emma bends down to fiddle with her boots._ When did I take my boots off? At the station. Then how did they get here? Gotta get ahold on this magic stuff, pretty damn quick._

Finished putting on her boots, Emma sits up to see Regina leaning against the door frame with a pensive look on her face.

"Is that what you want? A divorce?"

"No! I mean, no. But this affects you too. And Henry. And I don't wanna dredge up bad memories…so if you would rather go back to the way it was, I understand." Emma's eyes travel all over the room unable to maintain focus on any one thing until they are drawn to Regina's.

"You may be interested to know, Ms. Swan, that in the 'old country' there were no divorces. Death do us part was taken very seriously." Regina comments casually while walking out of her bedroom. "Perhaps you should carry the sword and your side arm at all times, dear."

Emma doesn't have to see through the wall to know that Regina is smirking.

"Are you coming, dear? Breakfast won't make itself, you know. Oh, and by all means, please use the en suite to freshen up." Regina's voice comes floating up the stairs.

In the middle of breakfast preparations a half-awake Henry with his shoes on the wrong feet blunders in to the kitchen.

"Moms…is there bacon?" Before collapsing into a chair.

"Good morning, Henry" Regina beams, stepping over to kiss the top of his head.

"Hey, kid." Emma adds while trying to figure out the buttons on the coffee machine. "Got it! So, Henry. I read over what you wrote, thanks for doing that by the way. I don't think I have any questions for you about that but I do have one. You ready?" Emma plops down in the chair across from Henry wondering if she'll have to wake him up and start over.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"I wanna know how you feel about your Mom and I, mostly me though so far, doing magic." Emma lowers her head trying to make eye contact.

"Well, I guess as long as it is good, that would be okay. You aren't going to hurt anyone, right?"

"The good kind is all I know and what your Mom is trying hard to do, so yeah. And no, I don't plan on hurting anybody. But, Henry, I gotta be honest here. I swore to your Mother that I would be her champion and protector. So if somebody decides to try to hurt her or you, I am ready to do whatever it takes to stop them."

"But they might hurt you."

"That is a chance I am willing to take. You and your Mom…well, you two mean an awful lot to me and I am tired of people doing mean, ugly things to you both." Emma puts her hands, palm up, on the table towards Henry. "I need to know if anyone has been ugly to you, buddy. I need you to tell me or your Mom, okay? 'Cause it's not okay for you to be hurting…you know? Like getting punched or hurt like in your heart…like if somebody calls you a name or something. So I want you to promise me, really promise, that if somebody hurts you, you'll tell me or your Mom-okay?" Silent tears falling and dripping into little puddles on the table.

Henry puts his hands on top of Emma's and squeezes. "I promise. Please don't cry. I don't know what to do when Mom cries, so you can't cry too."

"You know what I always wanted when I was little and crying?" Emma squeezes Henry's hands back. "A hug. Can I have one?"

Henry scoots his chair back and runs around the table to umph into Emma's waiting open arms.

"I love you, Henry."

"Love you too Emma."

Emma leans down to whisper into Henry's ear then the kitchen is filled with laughter.

Henry backs up, orients and launches himself at Regina.

"Love you, Mom."

"I love you, Henry. So much. Now, here, dear. Eat your breakfast." Regina places the plate of pancakes down in Henry's spot and waits for him to get started eating.

"Emma? Would you help me with something in the study for a moment?" Not waiting for a reply, Regina walks away.

"Save some for me, kid. Be right back." Tousling Henry's hair on her way by.

Stepping into the study Emma hears "Close the door, dear."

Turning to close the door and turning back Emma is nose to nose with Regina.

_Oh shit. Please, don't be mad. Don't be mad. Please don't be mad_

Emma's internal dialogue suddenly stops with the faintest brush of Regina's lips against her own.


	9. Chapter 8

Enough

Chapter 8

_Oh, God, yes…no grabby hands…let her dictate contact…throwing her up against the wall and having my way with her is NOT a good idea…_

The almost kiss is short. Regina realizing that Emma is standing rigid, arms at her sides, hands curled into fists, her eyes squeezed closed, intense look frozen on her face. Taking the reaction as rejection, Regina steps back.

Emma feels the loss of Regina's warmth and opens her eyes, unable to hold in a whimper.

"Please, don't go." Emma steps forward, reaches out to touch and just as quickly drops her arm back to her side.

"I…you didn't …" Composing herself, mayor mask dropping into place, Regina continues "I just wanted to thank you for what you just said to Henry. The thought you have obviously invested. I take it your oath was not a spur of the moment decision." Moving away from Emma to sit behind her desk.

"I thought when you brought us back, absorbed the curse from the well that the people of this town would see that you have changed. Then you saved us in Neverland. Your mother. Zelena. I just don't get why no one sees you like I do. You try so hard. So when Snow and Blue" the anger is suddenly back. Memories of the town meeting stirring her magic making it hard to think, speak. "I just…and they fucking took you! After all you've done for them!" Anger quickly turning to fury, her magic explodes outwards leaving Emma drained and sliding down the wall.

Regina hurries to kneel down at Emma's side "Emma. Look at me, are you alright?"

Before Emma finds her voice, Henry bursts thru the door. "Mom! What was **that**?" Seeing his other mother sitting on the floor, her head down, hands covering her face "What…what happened to Emma?"

"She had a little trouble with her magic, dear." Peering closely at Henry, Regina calls on her own magic. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. There was this…sort of…wave, I guess. I didn't see anything but it started at my feet while I was sitting eating my pancakes and it like built up then went over me. It was weird but cool, too."

Satisfied that Henry is indeed unharmed, Regina pulls back her magic. "As long as you are okay, go wash your hands and face for school. I will be out shortly to take you, dear."

As soon as the sound of Henry's scampering feet receded Regina turns back towards Emma, gently pulling a hand from Emma's face.

"Did I really just blow our first kiss?" Fingers curling into and around Regina's, holding tight before squeezing once, then resting comfortably nestled.

"I thought you didn't…I wasn't sure that"

Lifting her head to make eye contact, to let Regina see, well, everything Emma interrupts "While I still need to think about everything that has happened, I can admit to wanting you from the first time I saw you rushing out of this very house to hug Henry. I never expected you to have those sorts of feelings for me. That if friendship or co-mothering was all I could have with you, it would be enough. Then all this happened. I don't want to push you or force myself on you like…like has happened to you before. I…I am rambling and need to shut up." Emma tries to release Regina's hand, her other hand braced against the floor, legs moving as if she is readying herself to stand.

Instead, Regina brings their still clasped hands up and kisses the back of Emma's. "Perhaps we should put this part on hold while we sort out the rest."

Regina lets go only long enough to stand, then reclaims the hand bearing a lipstick kiss to help Emma stand up, but not letting go.

"Thanks. That would probably be smart but may I just kiss you, once, like on your cheek?" The grin started off small then grew to cheeky "'Cause you are one up on me already and all…" one step forward, taking Regina's other hand in her own.

"I suppose, if you must." The tone was all Mayor but the twitching at the corners of her mouth and glint in her eyes say something altogether different.

Emma takes her time closing the distance between them. Moving their hands towards Regina's waist, wanting to touch, wanting to be touched. Holding back from actually making contact, instead just looking at their intertwined hands. Feeling the warmth, softness, gentle strength.

"Has anyone told you how wonderful it is just to be close to you? I can feel you… the heat radiating from your body, each breath you take, your heartbeat. And, God, your scent. Spice, a hint of citrus and something… I think it is eucalyptus…" Emma inhales deeply. "It is so you, you know." Leaning in, eyes locked. "So intoxicating …"

"Mom, I'm going to be late for" Henry stops talking as soon as he is fully in the doorway, his eyes wide, taking in the sight of the two women. Both so important to him, standing as close together as he as ever seen. "Oh, I'm just gonna wait by the door."

Although startled by Henry's sudden appearance, Emma doesn't let go or step back. In fact, she is too content just to be so near to Regina she doesn't even turn her head.

Regina does move back slightly, snapping her head to see Henry appear and leave the doorway with no time to reply. With a sigh and a quick squeeze of Emma's hands, she gently reclaims one and moves to follow Henry, Emma in tow.

"You will not be late, dear. I'll take you to school." Gathering up her purse, cell, and keys, Regina nods for Henry to open the front door. As he trots to the garage, Regina finally releases Emma's hand, turning to ask "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"I am not sure where my day will take me. May I call you around five?" Stuffing her hands into her back pockets to keep them from returning to Regina, Emma shuffles her feet instead.

"Yes, of course. And while I understand that you have things to do," motioning for Emma to precede her out to the porch, "skipping meals won't help." Closing the door, checking that it is locked, Regina sees Henry watching them from the garage, smiling widely.

Part of Emma's mind hears exactly what Regina said. Another part interprets the words into concern for her wellbeing. Quickly taking two steps, Emma leans in and kisses Regina's cheek. "You really didn't think I was going to leave without that kiss, did you?"

When the smoke dissipates, Regina is still standing on the porch with a surprised, happy look until Henry reminds her "Moooooooooooom ! School !"


End file.
